elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures (Skyrim)
Respawn of creatures Enemies do respawn but unlike oblivion or fallout it takes alot longer. 720 hours has been the reported time but needs conformation. ( might just be a bug but could also be diliberate.) Afflicted of Peryite *Afflicted Archer *Afflicted Guardian *Afflicted Mage *Afflicted Warrior Alik'r Alik'r are a group of Redguard warriors, hailing from the desert of Hammerfall. *Alik'r Archer *Alik'r Berserker *Alik'r Mage *Alik'r Warrior *Kematu Animals Domesticated Animals Domesticated Animals are animals usually living in camps,villages, cities or sometimes, wandering about alone. As such, if these animals are physically harmed, or stolen (in a horse's case), the one harming them will earn a bounty in that reach or city. *Chicken *Dogs *Cow *Goats *Horse Wild Predators Wild predators are similar to real-life wild predators, with the exception of Mudcrab (crab), Slaughterfish (piranha), Horker (walrus), etc. (Predators with different names and characteristics than real-life predators) And nonrealistic predators at all, such as Ice Wraiths, Werewolves, Trolls, and Chaurus. These all can be found wandering the wastelands of Skyrim, all in their own region. *Bear *Snow Bear *Cave Bear *Wolf *Ice Wolf *Pit Wolf *Sabre Cat *Snowy Sabre Cat *Skeever *Mudcrab *Slaughterfish *Horker *Ice Wraiths *Werewolf *Troll *Frost Troll *Chaurus Wild Prey Wild Prey are the opposite of predators, as they are being killed more often. Deer, Elk, Wild Goats, Foxes, Mammoths and Hawks are often hunted for food or clothing. *Bats *Deer *Elk *Wild Goat *Rabbit *Fox *Snow Fox *Mammoth *Hawk Fish The only harmful fish is the Slaughterfish, like its real-life counterpart, the piranha. Salmon and Spadetails are simply mindless-seeming fish that can be captured for food and potion ingredients. Certain fish thrive where others do not, the docks are excellent places to find fish for alchemy that the Alchemy merchants do not, though this could mean stealing. Bandits Bandits are hostile, weapon-wielding groups that attack on sight. Where there are Bandit caves or camps, there is usually a Chief to keep chaos in order. Chiefes are very strong leaders of Bandit gangs, often wearing mid-level armor. *Bandit Archers *Bandit Berserker *Bandit Chief *Bandit Highwayman *Bandit Outlaw *Bandit Marauder *Bandit Thug Daedra types Daedra are Oblivion-walking creatures, and are usually summoned by powerful mages. A Dremora is a devilish humanoid being wearing Daedric armor and weilding burning swords. Atronaches are humanoid-looking beings (almost except for the Storm Atronach) that have their own element of power: Flame, Frost, or Storm. *Dremora (Summoned) *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach *Storm Atronach *Daedra Prince Dragon Types Dragons are giant, legendary, reptilian creatures with the abilities to Shout and breath Fire or Frost (sometimes both). *Black Dragons *Black Dragons of the battle-manes *Elder Dragon *Frost Dragon *Blood Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Dragon Named Dragons *Alduin *Mirmulnir *Nahagliiv *Odahviing *Paarthurnax *Sahloknir *Viinturuth *Vuljotnaak *Vulthuryol Draugr Draugr are zombie-like undead creatures usually found in dungeons and ruins, and are mostly always Nordic remains of bodies. *Draugr *Restless Draugr *Draugr Overlord *Draugr Wight *Draugr Wightlord *Draugr Deathlord *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Scourge Lord *Restless Draugr *Draugr Death Overlord Named Draugr Bosses These bosses are Draugr bosses the Dragonborn will encounter in Skyrim, all with their own unique weapon and appearance. *King Olaf One-Eye *Sigdis Gauldurson *Jyrik Gauldurson *Mikrul Gauldurson *Red Eagle *Fjori *Holgeir *Curalmil Dwarven Automatons Dwarven Automatons range in size from smaller than a human to larger than a giant as they are gold, strong robotic creations made by the Dwemer. They are also extremely resistant to Frost damage. *Dwarven Centurion *Dwarven Centurion Master Falmer Falmer are lost elves, found in caves and Dwarven ruins. Due to being in these areas for so long, they have lost all eyesight, making their other senses stronger. *Falmer *Falmer Archer *Falmer Gloomlurker *Falmer Shaman *Falmer Spellsword *Falmer Skulker *Falmer Warrior *Falmer Shadowmaster *Falmer Nightprowler Forsworn Forsworn are a group of tribal-looking hostiles, fighting for the 'old ways'. They are the original inhabitants of the Reach. Many can be found in the company of Hagravens. Frostbite Spiders Frostbite Spiders are giant spiders found in caves and ruins all over Skyrim. They shoot balls of poisonous web, and can range in size from smaller than the Dragonborn to bigger. *Frostbite Spider *Giant Frostbite Spider *Nimhe *Lis *Wounded Frostbite Spider Giants Giants are, as their name states, giant humanoid beings who cannot speak, instead yelling at the Dragonborn to move away if he/she gets too close. *Giant Ghosts Ghosts are undead spectral appearing spirits of ancient Nordic warriors, and as such, are usually found in ruins and caves. *Yngvild Ghost Hagravens Hagravens are a mix of an old crone and a crow, and are exclusively female. They are often called witches, and many serve the Forsworn as Matriarchs. *Hagraven *Glenmoril Witch *Moira *Petra *Drascua *Melka Horses There are two named horses in Skyrim, Shadowmere, a black horse with red, glowing eyes, and Frost, a pale-gray horse that must be stolen to own. *Horse *Shadowmere *Frost Hunters Hunters are humans who hunt wild prey, and are usually found wandering the wastelands of Skyrim, searching for animals. *Hunter Insects/Bugs There are many insects and bugs in the game, yet only the Chaurus are hostile. Others can be eaten or used as potion ingredients. *Chaurus *Chaurus Worker *Chaurus Reaper *Blue Dartwing *Orange Dartwing *Butterfly *Luna Moth *Blue Butterfly *Torchbugs *Bee *Monarch Butterfly Mages Mages are humans who use Magic as their primary weapon, and an Iron Dagger for secondary. Mages are usually Dunmer (Dark Elves) and Altmer (High Elves), as Nords tend to frown upon Magic Master Mage Arch Mage Penitus Oculatus *Penitus Oculatus Archer *Penitus Oculatus Battlemage *Penitus Oculatus Warrior *Penitus Oculatus Agent Sailors Sailors are humans who share their home on a boat, usually docked at a major or minor city. *Sailor Shades *Corrupted Shade Skeletons Skeletons are skeletal, humanoid beings who usually use bows as their offence. Skeletons are extremely easy for the Dragonborn to defeat. *Skeleton Soldiers and Guards *Imperial Legion *Stormcloaks *City Guards *Soldier *Wounded Soldier Spriggan Spriggan are tree-like humanoid creatures, always female. Matrons tend to be harder to defeat than the usual Spriggan, with their heavier armor and more powerful magics. They are guardians of nature, and specific groups follow either Kynareth or Meridia. *Spriggan *Spriggan Matron Trolls Trolls are big, ape-like creatures with three eyes. Their usual loot is Troll fat inside a bowl.. Trolls inhabit most of Skyrim, although mediocrely uncommon. Two types of trolls can be found, regular and Frost trolls. Frost trolls, as their name suggests, live in colder regions with snow. *Troll *Frost Troll *Udefrykte Vampires Vampires are humans who have been bitten by another vampire in order to gain their disease: vampirism. Vampirism can be cured, but is quite hard. Vampires have black eyes and do not age, as they stay at the age they were bitten at by another vampire (i.e. Babette in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, who was bitten by a vampire at age ten, and has appeared that way ever since. Although, she has the mind of an adult, and has actually lived over two hundred years.) *Vampire *Hert *Blooded Vampire *Master Vampire *Vampire's Thrall *Vampire Fledgling *Volkihar Vampire *Volkihar Master Vampire *Vampire Nightstalker Wisps Wisps are glowing, spherical creatures flying around to attack the Dragonborn. They are usually near their mother, the Wispmother, who is a female, glowing humanoid being that are somewhat hard to defeat. Wispmothers are also pretty resistant to Frost. *Wisp *Wispmother Witches Witches, who normally follow (but not always) Hagravens, are human female mages who usually use Frost or Shock spells and wear black or blue mage robes. *Witch *Glenmoril Witch *Anise de:Kreaturen (Skyrim) Category:Animals Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Articles with an excess of redlinks